The present disclosure relates to improvements in the placement of sensors for touch and hands free activation of faucets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the placement of multiple sensors (such as capacitive and ultrasonic sensors) in or adjacent to faucet spouts, faucet handles, pull out wands and/or sink basins to sense the presence of users of the faucet and then to control the faucet based on output signals from the sensors.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery apparatus includes a spout, a normally disabled active (e.g., ultrasonic) sensor located adjacent the spout, and a passive (e.g., capacitive) sensor configured to define a sensing field in an area near the spout to detect a presence of a user. The active sensor is configured to detect the presence of a user adjacent the spout when enabled. The apparatus also includes a controller coupled to the passive sensor and the active sensor. The controller is programmed to detect the presence of a user in the sensing field based on an output signal from the passive sensor. The controller is also programmed to enable the active sensor in response to detecting the presence of the user in the sensing field with the passive sensor, thereby reducing the amount of power used by the active sensor.
In one illustrated embodiment, the controller causes fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user in the sensing field. In another illustrated embodiment, the controller causes fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user by the enabled active sensor.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method includes providing a spout, a normally disabled active (e.g., ultrasonic) sensor adjacent the spout, a passive (e.g., capacitive) sensor adjacent the spout, and a controller coupled to the passive sensor and the active sensor. The method also includes detecting presence of a user in a sensing field near the spout based on an output from the passive sensor, enabling the ultrasonic sensor in response to detecting the presence of the user in the sensing field with the passive sensor, and detecting the presence of the user adjacent the spout with the enabled active sensor.
In one illustrated embodiment, the method further includes causing fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user in the sensing field. In another illustrated embodiment, the method further includes causing fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user by the enabled active sensor.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.